


双子星的纪年

by quarkocean



Series: KK合集 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY 番外244生贺/KK十周年
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Series: KK合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818061
Kudos: 2





	双子星的纪年

我们学过许多表示恒久的词语，“至死不渝”，“沧海桑田”，可惜他们全都是无效的誓言，离我们太遥远。

Ⅰ  
光一胃疼的吃不下饭，吃一点，就吐一点。反反复复如此折腾，连个人样都没有了。

终于忍受不了此番疼痛，光一倒在柔软的沙发边，整个人陷了进去，缓缓闭上眼。

……我快死了吧……

一个不小心，茶几上的水杯翻手打碎，流淌的水，渗进一丝丝血迹，四处游走，没有终点。

疼啊……光一愈加痛苦的扭动身体。恍惚之间，似乎是听到了熟悉的钥匙开门转声，再接着，竟昏了过去。印象中的模糊画面，是谁认真地抱起自己？

Ⅱ  
堂本光一从小就希望有个兄妹。

这个愿望一直到12岁生日过后才实现。

Johnny san把光一和刚叫到传说中的办公室，若无其事的说：

“YOU们组个组合好了，叫KINKI KIDS吧。”

就这样，奇妙的演艺生涯启程。

起初，因为刚只比光一小100来天，完全没有辈份的体现。可光一还是主动的站在 ‘照顾’的位置上，刚是被照顾的。

光一决心要把刚当成“弟弟”的。但日子久了，似乎就不是那么一回事……

似乎超友情一毫，缺爱情一角。

如此暧昧。

来自真心的关怀，理所应当成了必须，理所应当成了存在。

然后就一起理所应当的相爱。

哪怕是小说情节写的也不会这般完美。

Ⅲ  
在光一没醒来之前，刚又打量了公寓一遍，简单而凌乱。电视里的录像是不久前的F1重播。暂停键截止在最后一圈，难分胜负。然后，消音。

刚帮光一盖上毯子，静静思考。

与其说是这样，还不如说是发呆好些。

想着所有与滞停的状态。

光一似乎是在做梦，也许是个悲伤的梦。泪滴顺着眼角的轨迹，流下。刚用食指抹去它们。

轻轻的，泪水沾在指尖，黏黏的。

还是这样最好，安静地看着，我为你讲个故事，永不完结，

不遗漏任何一个细节。

Ⅳ  
“光一和刚前辈真像兄弟啊~”后辈们在后台的闲聊碎语，刚还记得。

就像天空中的星象。双子星对称遥望，以最耀眼的姿态呈现于人们面前。

光一并不对天文感兴趣，当刚兴奋的叫他观赏双子星的时候，他只是象征性的瞧了一眼。“很美。”

“只是很美吗？”刚问道。

“嗯。”

也许裂缝在那之前更早 就已存在。

可刚还是悄悄站在光一的背后，像双子星的模样，两人贴着背。

以地平线的角度，这一刻无法用言语修饰赞美。

在点缀满星星的梦幻天空。不曾言明但确实相爱的两人，用笨拙的，无声的方式，传递着讯号 ，爱的讯号，

不停，

传递。

Ⅴ  
这年的2月14日注定是个收不到巧克力的情人节(此处特指收到女朋友做的巧克力)。尽管光一小心翼翼，刚还是从寂寞的眼神中读到了半分。

还记得小时候，姐姐偷偷做巧克力的情景。

刚也试着做

……在最后冷却的巧克力上裱上白色的奶油字。

看起来是可爱而暖暖的礼物。

……“给我？”光一疑惑并暗自喜悦着。

“对啊。”略带逞强的。……

“我吃了……”虽然光一自拟王子称号，他的表现真的不“王子”耶。

“苦啊……你尝尝看。”

“是吗？”刚慌了神。

“喂，骗你的。”光一搂过刚，从未展现如此开心的笑容。

即使不是情人节，平凡的每一个日子也好，都能收到小小的幸福。

那是只属于双子星的幸福。

Ⅵ  
鱼缸的内壁积了好厚一层污垢。只是鱼依旧自由的游着——刚所喜欢的金鱼。

光一真的睡得太久，刚不禁担心。

这一夜出乎意料的长。

再下去就是不可忍耐的极限。

“刚……”

“光一，你醒了？”

“嗯，是你吗？”

“是我。”

不是梦吧，

不是梦。

光一伸手捏了捏刚的脸，柔柔的实感。

“痛诶~”

胖刚。

他居然笑出声来。

“刚，你回来了吧。”

“嗯。”

“不走了？”

“不走了。”

Ⅶ  
光一想从此以后不会做梦了。因为和刚在一起就是一个不会破碎的梦。

不要说“我会和你厮守到老”，“我会爱你至死不渝。”言语的价值时常不及一秒的感动。

双子星的运转无时无刻不注视着他们，守护着他们，美丽的时差错落而至。

火星的光倏倏爆破，撒下，在心底最深处开花，结果。

刚想就这么抱着光一吧，不要放开。

此后一直是静音。

时空与空间互相对换。

接着是结束的开始。

Ⅷ  
宇宙中的光年以超越音速的速度，不断更迭运行。  
双子星将永恒以遥相对望的状态呈现。

Ⅸ  
光一和刚靠在一起，  
就在这小小星球上小小的希望里。

Ⅹ  
——愿最后我们都会很好很好，  
永远相爱。

END  
2007-4-10

FT：  
零乱的文，全是脑中的片断，有些取材于过去他们的访谈。  
喜欢KK是很久以前的事了，大概就是[心には梦を君には爱を]这个时候吧。  
反正是好久以前的事，都不愿回忆了。  
一直是默默的，注视他们，不管是不是真有爱的存在。  
即使没有爱，他们的感情也一定是比爱更升华的一种感情。  
我也懂得了，无法用言语诉诸，  
有时并不是一件悲伤的事。

于是新的纪年重新耀眼的展开。


End file.
